


Hope Springs Eternal

by mmmdraco



Series: Congruence [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui takes Kaidoh to the hot springs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Inui scowled at the monkey that was looking at him and making strange faces. His glasses were fogging up, but he was keeping them on for Kaidoh's sake... and to keep an eye on that monkey. He wasn't sure he trusted it.

"Inui-senpai?" Inui turned his head to see Kaidoh engaged in a splash fight with one of the younger boys who was in the spring with them. He was smiling and squinting to keep the water out of his eyes.

"Na, Kaidoh?"

"Do you think that monkey is going to -- Oh my god! Inui!" Kaidoh was quick to act to remove the offending monkey from Inui's head where it had jumped and was trying to claw off one of Inui's ears. Between the heat of the hot spring, the thought of a monkey mauling his head, and Kaidoh standing naked before him and trying to save him after saying his name without any honorifics... Inui slumped down and into the water. The monkey swam away.

When Inui came to, his forehead was cool and moist and Kaidoh was hovering over him looking concerned. "Kaidoh?"

"Inui-senpai. You had me scared. I'd never seen you pass out before. And, that monkey! Animals don't like you, do they?"

Inui reached up and took the ice pack off of his forehead. "They don't seem to, although it may just be that they don't like me when you're around."

Kaidoh blushed slightly. "I... If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, let me know?"

Inui looked pointedly at the yukata that were folded up and sitting on the chair. "You could wear one of those and feed me grapes."

Looking at Inui while lightly biting his bottom lip, Kaidoh stood up, and walked over to the chair. Inui could hear him audibly gulp and watched as Kaidoh slowly pulled up his shirt, the folds of fabric catching on the angles of his shoulderblades as he lifted it over his head before casting it off to the side. "Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, senpai. I know what I'm doing. I've done this since I was a little boy... taking off my clothes, that is."

Inui put the ice pack back on his forehead as Kaidoh undid the drawstring on his running shorts, his back still to Inui. He slid them down, his fingers catching on his underwear and pulling them down as well and Inui felt his own breath growing heavy. Kaidoh reached for the yukata and unfolded it, shaking it out quickly, before sliding it onto one arm and then the other, grabbing an obi to secure it in place as he wrapped it around himself. He turned and looked at Inui. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to find some grapes."

"I think I'll skip on the grapes, thanks."

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I do something to make you lose your appetite?"

Inui got to his feet and took a step toward Kaidoh. "Not in the slightest. Now I'm just in the mood for something more satisfying than grapes."

"Inui-senpai..." Kaidoh cleared his throat and looked at Inui closely, his blush fixed upon his cheeks. "I want to try something a little bit... more..."

"Than last time?" Inui grasped at the folds of Kaidoh's yukata. "Are you sure?"

Kaidoh nodded and grabbed the hem of Inui's shirt. "We need to get this off of you, I think."

Inui let Kaidoh pull off his clothes except his his underwear. He did that part for himself after pulling on his own yukata.

Having grasped him by the obi and pulled him backward, Kaidoh hugged him from behind, placing a kiss at the top of his spine. "I'm glad you asked me on this trip, Inui-senpai."

Turning around, Inui lifted a hand to trace a line from Kaidoh's cheekbone down his jaw and neck and chest to rest on his obi. "Should we get on the futon?"

Kaidoh smiled and led the way. Inui had to control himself as he watched Kaidoh sink to the floor, his legs sprawled delicately beneath him and his yukata barely covering anything. "I don't think we should go all the way, senpai. We're not..." He coughed. "I don't think we're prepared for it."

Despite knowing otherwise, Inui chose to remain silent. He simply made his way over to Kaidoh, falling to his knees in front of the other boy and plying him with wet kisses.

His yukata already falling off of his shoulders, Kaidoh let it slide down further until one arm was free from it. This arm, he wrapped around Inui, pulling the boy on top of him, and groaning slightly as Kaidoh pulled away his hands to held steady himself.

Within moments of the beginning of their ministrations, Kaidoh was already spread quite obscenely across the futon with Inui's fingertips gently caressing him everywhere that could possibly elicit panting and breathy moans.

Inui crawled down Kaidoh's body, keeping eye contact. Kaidoh's bottom lip trembled as he watched Inui approach his hard cock. "Inui-senpai..." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, god."

Breathing hotly against Kaidoh's thighs, Inui explored first with his fingers. He traced the veins on the underside of Kaidoh's cock and touched the foreskin, pressed his thumb against the tip, caressed the heavy sac that flushed the same color as Kaidoh often blushed.

When Kaidoh's face was a picture of exquisite agony, Inui licked slowly along his lips. He touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Kaidoh's cock, tasting the saltiness and muskiness and beginning to accept Kaidoh into his mouth.

Kaidoh made a few pathetic attempts to string together syllables into words, but settled for shaky breaths and wrapping one leg around Inui's back. Inui lavished his attention on Kaidoh, lapping at the head of Kaidoh's cock and kissing, nipping, and licking along the underside. Kaidoh twisted his fingers into the futon cover, his head falling to one side as he made little noises that Inui swore were just to distract him.

When Inui took Kaidoh into his mouth fully, Kaidoh forgot to breathe. He moved his hands to Inui's hair and somehow found Inui's glasses and grabbed them, pulling them off the other boy and setting them somewhere off to his side. When he could see Inui's eyes gazing up at him, exotic and passionate, his back arched and he pressed his pelvis further forward as he felt his balls draw up and his come begin gushing forth.

Inui felt Kaidoh's orgasm coming and pulled back to take it, feeling the heat of the liquid in his mouth, feeling it leak out of the corners of his mouth. Inui grasped his own cock as he was swallowing Kaidoh's seed. After watching Kaidoh be so wanton for him, it didn't take much. A quick stroke as he watched Kaidoh arch and moan and that was it. He came against the inside of his yukata in pulsing shots.

They lay together, Kaidoh, red-faced and panting with his yukata in utter disarray, and Inui, content and calm on Kaidoh's lap.

Kaidoh covered his face with both hands. "Inui-senpai... that way... I may have to ask you to do that again sometime."

Inui laughed and crawled up the futon, being careful with his damp yukata. "I'd be happy to, Kaidoh. But for now, we should think of dinner. But, before that? A bath, and clean yukata."

Laughing softly as he reached over to wipe a bead of sweat off of Inui's forehead, Kaidoh leaned in to kiss Inui, his tongue swiping at the other boy's bottom lip only briefly. "Inui-senpai is a pervert. But, I may be becoming one because of you. I was going to suggest that they go ahead and bring four instead of two."

"You, Kaidoh, are learning quickly."

The wind chimes rang just outside their room and Kaidoh smiled before letting his head rest heavily against the pillow. A few moments later, his even breaths seemed to echo in the room.

Inui moved a piece of hair out of Kaidoh's eyes and let himself rest next to the boy. This weekend was turning out to be very good data.


End file.
